narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senri Aozora
Category:Aerone803 "No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, my eyes will find you within every dimension of existence. Anything you do is futile!" Senri Aozora(青空千里, Aozora Senri) was once a kunoichi whom belonged to Getsugakure, however after defecting from her village, and successfully assassinating the village's current King, she became a wanted ninja. After the underworld learned of her special achievement, she joined the Akatsuki in hopes of forcing the world to grow together, using any means necessary. Background Originally, Senri was a Chūnin hailing from Getsugakure, and was assigned to a special group called Whiteguard; their position was similar to that of the Anbu Black Ops from other hailing nations, except there were far fewer members in this faction and they were less powerful, considering Getsugakure lacked the military might of other nations. Senri's time in that group went well, until she and the rest of Whiteguard were targeted for extermination. Under what seemed to be precise invasion, it later became clear to her that this threat was not just bad luck. Eventually learning that the then-King, Noriaki Toshusai, actually hired this group to dispose of Whiteguard so he could ultimately hire others at a reduced rate while Whiteguard's destruction would be the leading motivation behind the act, publicly. Senri had not only fight for her life but also learn about the King's true motive about the people of the nation and about the needless deaths of those in Whiteguard; with no other choice but to fight for her life, she performed Jigen no Hikari: Boyakeru, a technique derived from her unique Kekkei Genkai. It allowed for her to not only defend herself against her would-be attackers, but also twist and distort the dimension around her so fast and violently she killed everyone near her, including the King. However, even though she fought to defend herself, she now became a criminal in the eyes of the nation and quickly attempted to escape, only to be followed by even more of these ninja that were hired on by Noriaki. Not wanting to create a commotion within the village, she did not actually fight, but instead fled. Ultimately she became outnumbered and out of desperation, she accidentally used Jigen no Hikari once more to open a rift from her location to a random location in Kaminari no Kuni. No one pursued her in fear that it would lead to their death, and the rift closed within a short amount of time. Winded by the use of her abilities, she passed out from succumbing to fatigue; she was not used to using Jigen no Hikari to nearly that extent. After that night, Senri lived her life as a missing-nin, often hiding in the shadows of other nations, learning the secrets of the gifts that she had. Eventually she joined the Akatsuki after word spread of her merciless kills, and her extraordinary abilities. After joining the group, her goals became that of many others within Akatsuki; learn of every secret the world holds, and use to to force the world together... by force. Personality Appearance Abilities Part I